This invention relates to a multicolor image or picture projection system providing a large, bright projection of pictures with very high resolution of the colors, by electronic techniques with very small energy consumption by the electronic circuitry. More particularly, the present invention provides a possibility to obtain very large liquid crystal panels with high capability of information, suitable for rapid switching and multiplexing.